


Broken Harry

by Hunterqueen88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Magic, Baby Harry Potter, Bottom Ron Weasley, Child Abuse, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom Ron Weasley, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pregnant Ron Weasley, Pregnant Severus Snape, Sexual Abuse, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunterqueen88/pseuds/Hunterqueen88
Summary: Harry is a little and in dating Ron and Draco. Harry's past was rough with his mom Lily; who did not like her son and did awful things to him because he was a little. Draco and Ron have tried to help him after getting him back after three years of being missing and can't find him.Harry has a lot of flashbacks of his abuse. You will find out more about what Lily did to him and how it affects him now. Also, you see how Ron and Draco love each other and how they love Harry as a little.This is also on Wattpad under the same username
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

Third-person POV

It was the night of Halloween when Harry was only one year old. Lily and James went out for a party with Padfoot and Moony. Harry was sick and at home with his aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon and his baby cousin Dudley.

It was midnight when the Dark Lord came into the house. Vernon walks into the hallway and sees the Dark Lord.

"Petunia get Harry and Dudley and get out-".

Then the Dark Lord killed him like it was nothing. Petunia got Dudley and went up to Harry's room. She put Dudley in the crib and the sleeping Harry in the closet to keep him safe. She knew what was going to happen and she did not want Harry to die and have her sister grieving for her child, so she thought her and Dudley would give up their lives for Harry to live.

Then the Dark Lord came into Harry's baby room to see Petunia over Dudley who was in the crib. The Dark Lord killed them both, but something went wrong and the Dark Lord's last part of his soul when it went into Harry. But everyone was dead except for little baby Harry and the Dark Lord Disappeared.

When Lily and James came home they saw Vernon's dead body and could hear Harry crying.

James went up to find his son as his wife was crying over her brother-in-law.

When Lily ran up the stairs she saw her sister and their child dead. James was holding Harry while crying because this could have been them. They could be the ones dead, leaving Harry an orphan.

But Lily was never the same after that night. She blames herself and she blames her son for the death or her sister and her family.

As Harry grew up, Lily would treat Harry like he was nothing. She blames Harry for losing her family and the loss of their unborn baby girl. Lily turned to drugs and drinking to fix her problems of losing. James was there for Harry or at least tried to be. But he started to notice that Harry had a headspace of a little kid and a baby. He also started to see Harry get bruises and cuts all over his body. He knows Lily was hurting their son. This was when Harry was six, and it had been five years since Lily's last family died by the Dark Lord.

James tried to help his wife out but nothing would work and they would get into fights where Lily would beat on James. James would not hit his wife, he refused. He also has tried to get Remus and Sirius to take Harry and raise him but they could not take him. Sirius was helping Remus. They could not take care of him. James asks Molly to help him out, but she doesn't have enough money for the seven she has, let alone one more. So James tries to help his son the best that he could.

When Harry was fifteen, James could not take it anymore, he and Harry were going to leave once Harry came home from Hogwarts. He knew Harry was gay and he was dating two boys. Draco and Ron help watch Harry and they made him happy. They wrote James weekly telling him how Harry was doing and if anything was wrong.

When Harry came home that day, James had everything packet that they might need and planned on them leaving that night. But everything that could have gone wrong, did.

James and Lily got in a fight that night and James had to leave his son, hoping that Lily would not kill their only living child.

Harry live got worse when he was at school, Ron and Draco kept Harry safe and when breaks came, he went to Ron or Draco's family to stay. Everyone knows how bad Lily was, but they could not take Harry from her. Every time they tried she would always get him back somehow. After the three boys finished Hogwarts and Harry killed the Dark Lord, he went home to his mother. He broke up with Ron and Draco and let his mother end his life, but that did not happen. She used him instead. Two years later Draco and Ron found Harry. They saved their little baby boy and boyfriend from his mother. Lily was taken to muggle prison and they could not find James anyway. They took Harry to the house they bought and was going to help their abused boyfriend find his way again.


	2. Chapter 1

Third-person POV

It had been two months since Ron and Draco had found Harry and took him to their new home. Harry was trapped in his little space and he was very scared of Ron and Draco, but he did remember them. He was scared they would hit him and have other men come to his room and do stuff to him, stuff that hurt his bum.

Ron and Draco were trying their best to help Harry out. They knew it would take a while and they still needed to see how badly hurt he really was. Draco was a healer, but he did not have the Equipment he needed to see how bad his boyfriend was. Ron was worried about Harry's Trauma and how much really happened. They know it was bad because he was covered in blood and bruises and cuts. The whole house smelled of smoke, drugs, and alcohol. Harry's room was gross and old Condoms were all over the floor. They did not know how they got there or what Lily was doing to her son or allowing other people to do to him.

Right now Harry was taking a nap in his crib with a fluffy green blanket with his stuffed deer named Prongs. Ron was a stay-at-home boyfriend, although he did help both of his brothers with their joke shop. He was the shipping manager. So all the orders that were being shipped all around the world, Ron handled that and made sure everything was in order and went to the right place.

Draco had his hospital at the Malfoy estate. His parents had moved to a smaller house. They let Draco take their manor and make it into the hospital. So Draco ran it and also worked with a few people but he made sure he always spends time with his baby boy.

Ron POV

Harry had been sleeping for around an hour when I heard him crying. I walk up the stairs to his room to see him standing on the bed holding on to the bars with a tear-stained face.

"Oh Harbear did you have a bad dream honey," I asked. He nodded and raised his arms up for me to hold him. I pick him up and put him on my hip. He cuddles into my shoulder while he cries, trying to calm down from the nightmare. We walked downstairs to the quiet room.

We made Harry a quiet room so he could calm down in the dark but we also have calm music playing and colorful lights all around the room. I Laid Harry in the Hamic and rock him slowly. He watches the lights move in the room and listens to the music.

I sat on a beanbag right next to him playing on my new smartphone. Hermione wanted us all to get one so it was easier to keep in touch and to get ahold of if something happens to Harry and we need help.

Harry was babbling to himself and to his Prong. He had finally relaxed and was happy. Dray thought the quiet room would be a good thing for Harbear. It seems to be helping and we only do this when he is really upset and when he can't sleep.

Then I got a text from Dray saying he was on his way home and he was going to get Harry something. I smiled and I wonder what he would get. Also, have a car because Harry is not fully ready for Floo or aporating to places. But over the past two months, he is doing much better, he is getting used to me and Dray.

It was a slow process to get him to let us touch him, get in the bath, changing me, and how good much works again. Harry is also a born little we found out so that means he was born to act like a little kid. It did not show until he got his inheritance, and at fourteen he becomes a full little.

Harry was being good in his hammock so I got up and went to get us a snack. I got Harbear's favorite, vanilla honey milk in a bottle and strawberries in a big bowl so we can both have some. I walk back into the quiet room and har was still doing the same thing he turns his head and called me mommy with a big smile.

I know it's weird for your boyfriend to call you mommy but I am the most female-like between the two boys. I like order and fashion. You do not want to see my closet of girl and boy clothes and my collection of high heels and shoes. Plus Dray gets turned on when I wear my girl clothes.

I sit down and put Harry in my lap. I feed him strawberries and he holds his bottle. He is so cute and adorable right now. Also, Harry is not in headspace all the time he does get out of it sometimes but it will last for a maximum of four hours long and most of the time it's when he horny.

I hear the door open and close and Dray says he is here Harry jumps at the loud sound and starts to cry. I put the bowl and bottle to the side and turn Harry around. I hold him and try to calm him down. Dray comes to him and sees Harry crying and he knows he did wrong my yelling by his face like "oh shit I cause this." Dray came over and took Harry from me and told Harry he was sorry and helped calm him down. I got started with dinner since Dray came home and could play or sit with him.


	3. Chapter 2

The surprise guests

Draco Pov

I had Harry in my arms after I calm calmed him down. He was very cuddly now and wanted some daddy time. Not saying that Redon is not isn't a good boyfriend or mommy to Harry but he likes to spend some time alone with us each.

So I take Harbear to the playroom in our big house. He comes to like the playroom and the quiet room a lot and that seems to be helping him a whole lot from what has happened what happened to him. Plus is he is only five feet tall so he is around size around the size of a little kid to me and Red. We are both over six feet foot tall ourselves. I sat on the ground as Harry walks to all his toys. He still has his Prongs in his arm as he always as has it and if he does not it's a bad day sure to happen. doesn't, we had better find it quickly. Harry has come a long way in his recovery but still has a long way to come. We still can't have a lot of people over or go to other people houses people's houses because he is still prone going to have a meltdown. In his mind, he is reliving what his god-awful mother did to him two years after leaving Hogwarts.

HarHarry picks put out a toy drum and drags it to me and sits on my lap and starts banging on it. He smiles as he is babbling to himself. I smile and move his wild raven hair out of his eyes. He is so cute and everything and adorable. I wish our children will love him. Plus he is the most sub-submissive in our relationship and the little. His cats can't bear our kids because of being a little but he can still help raise them but Redon can since he is the sub-dom of us.

As he plays I hear the door opening a then close and I wonder who is hearing arriving. I look at my phone to see if anyone has texted me and is if see that Redon send me a text. Raven is still playing on his drums and laughing and giggling the whole time. I see that Remus has texted me saying that he and Sirius are coming over and they want to see their godson. I smile at this. They are the closest thing my little raven has to parents and had helped us our first month of having HarHarry back. They know about what happened, but they could not take him to live with them because Lily would say Harry did this to himself and that they can't take away her son from her. I thought it was stupid and everything but I am just glad I have my little man now. I turned around to see Remus sitting next to me and watching Harry play on his drums.

Harry Pov

I turn to look at daddy to make sure he was watching me when I saw uncle Moony sitting next to daddy. I got up from daddy's lap and run to Moony and gave him a big hug and cuddle into his neck.

"Hey, cub! How are you doing?" Moony asked me.

"Me is doing good but daddy scared me," I said pointing at daddy. Moony looks at daddy with an evil look. He whispers in my ear that we will get him back with uncle Padfoot help "Don't worry pup, we'll get him back with Padfoot help." I smile and stick my tongue out at daddy.

I love mommy and daddy so much and uncle Moony and Padfoot. They are always there for me and help me out. I cuddle into Moony as he talks to daddy. I play with his fingers and his shirt. He is so cozy and warm. Then next thing I know I am being picked up and I put my head on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 3

Food fight at dinner

Remus Pov

I was holding Harry as I was talking to Draco. Harry seems to be doing better but we do not know what really is going through his mind. Harry cuddles more into me and playing with my long scared figures. He smiles and looks up at me and I kiss his head. I love my cub so much I wish me and Sirius could have stopped it a long time ago with the help of James. 

Then Draco got a text him Ron saying dinner was done and head to the dining room. So we got up and I pick Harry on my hip and made our way to the dining room. I put Harry in his high chair in between Ron and Draco and went to sit next to my husband and mate. 

"Ron what did you make for us this wonderful evening?" I asked looking at the food not knowing what it is.

"Ron what did you make for us this wonderful evening?" I asked looking at the food not knowing what it is

"It Kuksu it's a Korean dish. I wanted to try something different and I and Dray spend days looking at food all over the world that was easy and good to eat!" Ron said excitedly. 

"Ahh, I see well it looks good and I bet it tasted great your mom with always a good cook," I said and Sir with nodding his head stuffing his mouth. I roll my eyes at him and started eating. Harry was just looking at his dish and not even touching it. 

"Raven honey why are you not eating it," Ron said in his mother's voice.

"I don't likey," He said and push it away. 

"Have you tried it yet?" Draco asked

"No, I don't like it," Harry keeps on saying. 

The boys looked stress out and yes it looked weird but it tastes really good and I know Harry will like it if he tries it. Harry does not like trying new things and he freaks out. The boys were being brave about this. But I do like that the boys are slowly trying to change my little cub.

Ron got a spoon fill of the dish. "Come on honey look it's an airplane and it wants to land in your mouth," he said. Harry watch how the spoon move and he open his mouth to let the plane land. Once the spoon got in his mouth he closes it and ate the dish. Harry's face went from good to bad and he spits it out. 

"Dray go get the corn pops and chicken nuggets I made for Harbear. I thought he might not like it but I wanted him to try it," Ron said. He cleans Harry's face and tries to get the dish from Harry's to reach but it was too late. 

Harry got a hand full of it and throw it at me. I smile but acted like I was mad at him. He did it again and throw it at Padfoot. Sirius throw some back at Harry and was laughing like a mad man.

Then I saw Draco was coming into the dining room again with Harry's food. Harry as another fill with it and throw it at Draco. Draco looked mad then he busted out laughing. Ron was laughing too. I think just seeing how Harry was happy made them happy. Yes, Harry made a mess and did not like the food but he was fun and acting like a true little and not thinking about what happened in his past. 

After everyone joined in and we all were throwing food at each other. Harry was a giggling mess and was just watch us four adults throw food at each other. After about five minutes and all the food was gone. We looked at each other and everyone was a mess.

Sirius took Harry to take a bath and get him ready to go to sleep. I help the boys clean up the dining room. We talked about how Harry was doing and how he was sleeping. The boys said he still has nightmares twice a night and he still does not like water or taking baths. We do not know what all Lily did to him but James told us it was bad before he went off the grid. 

I knew Sirius was going to have trouble with Harry taking a bath but it took us two hours to clean up the dining room and that was the same time it took for Sirius to get done. Sirius handed Ron Harry that was clean and in his Hogwarts onies. We hug and kissed them before we left and we went back to our house and got clean and went to bed. 

Ron Pov

We put Harry on our king-size bed watching TV while cuddling to prongs. Me and Dray were going to take a shower. It took a little longer than you would take and we had to get clean twice. Wink Wink I hope you know what I mean. We got ready for bed and we see Harry almost asleep well-watching TV. I grab him and brought him up to me. He cuddles me and was almost asleep. Dray shut off the TV and lights and got on Harry another side. He cuddles into Har's back and puts his arm over both of us. We all said good night and I loves you then we went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

The nightmare 

Harry dream Pov

_I was in bed with my thin blanket on over me. I hope mama is not going to send any men to me tonight. I am tired of being a toy to her and I know she is trying to kill me slowly. I hide in the corner of the wall where my bed is. Hoping no one will come. But I know they will come._

_I hear the door open and hear footsteps coming to me. The blanket is a rip-off by me. Someone rolls me to my back I am tied to the bed and a ball gag is put in my mouth. I am scared half to death. I hate when this happens to me and everything. He goes inside of me and I want to scream but I can't. I feel pain running through me and everything._

_I wake up and see the man as gone but his condom is on the floor with the other. The door is open again and I see mama in the doorway piss off. She comes at me and starts hitting me and yelling at me. I could not make out what it was but I feel pain all over._

RonPov 

I hear Harry screaming in his sleep and rolling around. I look at Dray and see he is awake. I hate that my baby boy is reliving another nightmare. I want to know what is going through his mind. Harry finally sits up in bed crying his eyes out. He looks at me and climbs in my lap. I hold him and rub his back. 

I know this is hard for him. The abuse he has been through and that we know of. Dray gets up and go gets his potion for his panic attack and to help him sleep. So far the magic way is working but Hermione thinks it will not last forever. She really wants us to go see someone for Harry to talk to. 

I hold my baby and let him cry on me. He finally calms down, He cuddles close to me and puts his thumb in his mouth as he is going really little. I know at this point he will not talk to us. I sit up against the bed board and wrap his blanket around him. I hum a tune to him as I still feel tears running down his face. 

Dray comes in with two sippy cups in his hand. which holds the potion in it. We both know that Harry gets really little after a nightmare and will not take his medicine. Hermione learns of a muggle sippy cup that we can hide it in so Harry will take it. 

"Daddy," Harry said as he lifts his arms and makes grippy hands. Dray passes me the cups and he picks up Harry. Harry cuddles into him and Dray is swaying side to side which is making Harry calm down even more. 

I get up and hand Dray one of the sippy cups and he brings it up to his mouth. Harry takes the cup and drinks it all then I hand him the other one and Harry drinks all of that. He gives a big yawn and I tickle his tummy as Dray is cocing on how cute he is. Harry smiles at us and cuddles deeper into Dray's chest. 

I get back into bed. As I am tired and it's not my baby's fault. I feel someone small cuddle to me and snuggle under my arm. Then I feel the blanket pulled over me and then a kiss on my head. Then I feel the bed dip and an arm wrap around me. "I love you too. Good night and sweet dreams" then I left the dream world to take me.


	6. Chapter 5

Mind healer

Harry POV  
It's been a couple of days since my last fit of nightmares and Red and Dray have helped me out a lot. I am still getting used to being a little and dealing with it but today I have to go to my weekly mind healer appointment to make sure everything is ok and my medication is still working for me.

I get in my big kid clothes and sat back on the bed. Red and Dray are somewhere and I am here in our room by myself. I look at myself and was getting mentally ready for this appointment.  
I still don't like going to go see doctors at all. They creep me out even though Dray is one. I finally talk myself to calm down a little and made my way downstairs to meet Dray and Red. I enter the kitchen to see them both looking at something on Ron's phone. Dray was hugging Ron from behind and they were both smiling like crazy. 

I felt like I was holding them back from being together without me. I felt like it was my fault for putting them into my mess. I mean my dad left because of me and mom beat me because I killed her family. Everything is my fault. Then I felt two sets of strong arms around me. 

"Now little one why are you crying?" Dray asked.

"It's nothing ok just let me go. I don't want to go to the doctor today," I said trying to get out of their arms. I started to cry and could feel tears running down my face. 

"Little one you need to calm down ok. You are stressing yourself out. Take a deep breath in and out ok. Can you do that for me," Dray said in my ear and was holding me tight. Ron moved in front of me and was taking a deep breath with me. "Good boy! Did you take your meds for the morning yet hun?" 

I shook my head no and look down. Ron left my head up and smile at me. "It's ok Dray go get them for me and then we can leave," Ron said as he was rubbing my cheek with his thumb. It calms me down right away. Dray came back and gave me my meds and I took them. Then we got in the car and head to Dray hospital.

We made it there and we all got out. They each held my hand and we walk in together. Me and Ron sat down and Dray checks us in. Ron gave me his phone and I play 2048 bricks on his phone until we got called to my doctor. 

"Harry we are ready for you," the nurse said. 

We got up and I handed Red his phone back. Dray was talking to the nurse as she was taking my height, weight, blood pressure, and temp. She walks us to our room and told us that the doctor will be in soon. Dray checks me all in and we waited. I was getting fidgety so Dray moves into his lap and I cuddle into him. 

The door open and Dr. Snape came in and smiled at us. Snape got his healer degree and quit being a teacher to become a healer. He sat on a stool and look at all of us. "Harry, how are you feeling today," 

"I'm ok," I said quietly. 

"He had a fit this morning. But we use our breathing methods to calm us downright," Ron said smiling at me and I nodded. "He had four nightmares this week but other than that he was good as we think," 

Snape keep asking daddy and mommy questions and I was slowly slipping into my headspace. I put my thumb in my mouth and cuddle deeper into daddy. He started to rub my back and looked at me a couple of times. 

"Harry, can you tell me why you had a fit this morning," Dr. Snape asked with a small smile.

"I wish mommy and daddy I feel like troublesome to hem. They seem so pwefekt for each othew. They don't need me to hold them back. I said getting up from daddy's lap and moving into the connor. I pulled my knees to my chest and set my head on them.


	7. Chapter 6

New treatment

Snape Pov

Harry went to the connor of the room and sit down. I watch him the whole time as he went to that connor. It was always that one for two months of treatment he always went to that one. Harry was getting better but his awful mother's thoughts were getting in the way now. I had a few ideas to treat him to help him understand that both Draco and Ron love him so much and are happy to be mates with him. 

They are always there for him and to help him out. Harry just needs to see that. Maybe I get Tom's memory and show Harry it was not his fault. Yes Tom is still alive Harry just killed the bad part of him Dumbitor put his whole soul in Tom to make him evil so Tom would make Harry the chosen one. Plus Tom took all of the memories from Harry's aunt and uncle so he can also show that part too. 

I told this to Draco and Ron and they agree to it. They were both on our side anyway and so was James. I left the room to get Tom and a Pensieve so we can all see. When I got back in the room with a young Tom. Harry was in Ron's lap cuddling and had a blanket over him, stuff deer in his arms, and a binky in his mouth. 

Tom went over to him and Harry made grabby hands to Tom. Tom picked him up and was talking to him in a hushed tone. I got everything ready and Ron and Draco look worried for Harry but I think this will work. Everything was ready and Tom took his wand to his head and brought a long piece of memory of that awful night. 

Third Pov

They all put their heads in the bowl. Harry did freak out but Tom and Ron calm him down quickly. They watch it all happen from that night. Harry watch as it all happens. Also, Harry is big he just still wants his binky and everything still. 

Harry looked confused but also grateful. He heard what his aunt was telling him and how much she loved him to let herself and her son died in his place. Then they came back to the normal time. He went to Draco and Ron and cried on him. He felt so bad because he thought it was his fault all this time but it was not. His mother misunderstood what her sister did for her son. Tom left the room and Harry thanked him and hugged him goodbye. Snape said they should see everything is doing now that had happened and to see them next week.

The three left and Draco was carrying Harry on his back and Ron was rolling his eyes. They all got into the car and got back to their house. They all had a relaxing day. They watch TV and played games. Harry stayed out of headspace for all of it. Ron and Draco knew if he did that he would be in little space for a while. 

The two men were happy that their little mate was happier and seem to handle everything well now. They just wish they can find James so he could see Harry again and be with his true mates. Harry needed his father around and be with him. Also, the boys wanted to help Lily out and make her see that it was not Harry's fault for everything and it was not Tom's fault either. The true light was dark and the dark was the true light. She had to see that and understand that.


	8. Chapter 7

Date night

Ron Pov

It's been three days since we have seen Snape. He told us we need to make Harry feel that he is loved by us and he is part of our relationship. We did not see that Harry was feeling left out. We try to make him feel wanted and loved and we showed him that but I guess we did not show him that we love him and that he is everything we ever wanted. 

Me and Draco decided to spend all day with Harry. We have everything plan out for him. We have to make sure to still treat Harry as our boyfriend all the time even his he is in little space. I was laying in our king size bed with Harry in the middle. With his dino footy PJ on, his binky in his mouth outing up and down, and holding prongs in his arms. He cuddles close to Draco. Dray pulled him close to him. 

I thought it was so cute watching them. I got up out of bed which woke up Harry. He winned a little bit but I pick him up and took him to the bathroom with me. I was going to take a shower so I thought about being him in the shower with me. I got us both undress and got us in the shower. Har giggled when the water hit him and then started dancing in the shower as I wash his hair and body. I was washing my hair when I felt arms around me and a deep husky voice in my ear. 

"You should have woken me up my little sup. I would have loved to take a long warm shower with you my little sup. Our little man is being so cute I could just fuck him if he was not in little space," Dray said in his dom voice. I could feel his hard member on my butt and I was starting to get hard too then Harry turn the water too could as he was playing around and I was happy he did. He did not need to see me get hard and Dray handling it. 

We all got out all clean ready for our date. We all got dress. I put on light jeans with black boots and a purple sweatshirt on with my big sunglasses on. I put on light makeup on my face. Harry was dressed in his short overalls and a green shirt on. He had his cute little green hiking boots on. Dray was wearing dark skinny jeans with biker boots and a red button-down shirt on with his square sunglasses on. 

We went to the car and I put Harry in the back sit in his car seat. I went up front as Dray drove us. We first went to the beach. We had a lunch picnic. Harry played in the sand and the water. He made sandcastles and also got to bary each of us in the sand. He was giggling and having so much fun. Then it was lunch and it was so good. We got in the car after we magic the sand off of us. 

Then we went to the movie theater to see The Lego Movie 2. Harry loved the movie and was laughing even more. After the movie, Harry was getting tired so we decided to take a long drive around the countryside so Harry could take a nap. 

Dray Pov

You might be asking we are wizards why are we doing muggle things and not use a lot of magic. Harry is not used to magic yet and the muggle ways are better for him than wizarding ways. He still gets scared easily about magic. We only assume that Lily did some awful things to Harry with magic. 

I thought it would be better to go home than go to the other things we had a plan. Har would be moody after his nap and he also had a busy day. We got home and we went to the quiet room. I sat harry in his hamlet as I and Ron sit in beanbags watching our little boyfriend sleep and look so peaceful. I hope he gets better so we can start a family and have little feet full this house and see how Harry would love that it. Ron soon fall asleep on my shoulder. I smile as my two boys mine and mine alone.


	9. Chapter 8

Dirty at bedtime. 

Big Harry Pov

I have been out of little space for most of the day. I have been flying, playing video games, doing magic, and other things boys do. Right now I am in my room watching Tv. Red came in and sat right next to me. I put my head on his shoulder. 

He kissed my lips and they tasted so good. I do not remember when I had sex with dragon and Red. Now all I am thinking about his sex sex sex and you guess it sex. I got on Ron's lap and put my arms around his neck. I kissed his so good lips of his. Ron put his arms on my waist and rub his thumb in circles. I rub my tongue on his bottom lip so he will open his mouth. 

Ron finally opens his mouth and we fought for the winner. Ron won and his tongue was all over my mouth and was making me moan like crazy. I forgot how good it feels to turn on. I felt myself get so lost in it. Ron could tell and was taking and making our making out more intestine.

Draco Pov

I was wonder were where my two boys were so I went looking for them. I heard moaning when I passed Harry's big room. I slowly open the door and saw them making out. Hearing Harry moan and how Ron was making him feel so good. Ron made eye contact with me and we share a look. 

It was the look of let's fuck the living daylights out of our little raven baby. I walked up behind him and rub my hand on his dick through his pants. I also started to kiss his neck. I was leaving bite marks all over his neck and all over his collarbone. 

Ron stops kissing Harry and started to kiss me. Harry started to whin and get fussy. Ron gave me a wink and I got on top of him. I took off his shirt and was pinching his nipple hearing him moan. Ron was taking off his pants and pull-ups. He was pumping Harry's six-inch dick. I then starting kissing Harry as Ron was preparing Harry's little cute hole. Harry was moaning was getting louder and louder.

Then Ron enter Harry and Harry cried out and Ron stop and I kissed his face to calm him down and for him to relax. After about two minutes Ron started to move again but slowly. I got up and got undress. I was pumping my own dick when Harry was looking at me and was wanting my dick. I walk up to him and he opens his pretty mouth and took all of my dick. 

It felt so good. All of us was a moaning mess. We all took our turns at Harry and at Ron. Not me because I am the dom and I will never bottom. Plus I am a Malfoy and we always get what we want and take pride in it. Harry falls asleep around midnight. We moved him to his crib in our room. Normal after we have sex he goes deep into little space to the age of a one-year-old or less. Ron and I then started to make love for the rest of the night. It was so great and magical. We were so got up in it we forgot to wear a condom.


	10. Chapter 9

Third Pov

Two weeks later

In the morning Ron felt horrible like he was gonna be sick. He was trying to figure out why when he remembered the last time they had sex. I think Draco may have gotten me pregnant. I run to the bathroom and throw up. I was in there for a good ten minutes throwing up before I woke up Draco.

Draco comes in and tries to help me by rubbing my back. "Hey honey what wrong?" He asks 

"I think you got me pregnant you dick!" Ron said while being lived with Draco then getting sick again. 

Draco was freaking out. He did not mean to get Ron pregnant. He was sitting against the wall of the bathroom waiting for Ron to stop throwing up. after Ron stops throwing up they both look at each other. They were both freaking out. They just got Harry back and They both know to add a real baby will not help him out. But they both did not want to give up the baby or kill it so they were going to help to deal with this. 

Then Ron suddenly remembered Harry oh God what is he gonna think what if he doesn't like it. And Ron started to cry. Draco just sat there being useless because he is still freaking out himself and this is all happening all at once. Then we heard Harry come in. "Mommy can we have food," Harry asked walking in.

"Mommy isn't feeling good baby how about we let him rest?"Draco said looking at Ron then at Harry again. 

"Mommy doesn't feel good? Is mommy ok?" Harry asks getting all worried and wanted to get to his mommy. 

"He'll be fine baby. He just does not like throwing up," Draco said looking at Harry and bring him to Draco lap. 

"But mommy can't be sick I want mommy's breakfast like always. Mommy even does it when mommy is sick." Harry said with an adorable pout and has his arms out for Ron. Ron saw but did not feel up to holding Harry just yet. He wanted Draco to take him and so he can get clean up and get ready to spend the day with his little boy. 

"It's ok baby I can make breakfast for you," Draco said sounding a little excited. 

"No, I want Mommy! Want mommy, not daddy!" Harry cried trying to push Draco away from him. 

"Baby mommy needs to rest to get better bet. So let's go get you ready for the day and then you can have mommy after breakfast ok Harbear," Draco said getting up and about to take Harry with him. 

"But want mommy!" Harry said sticking his lip out and tears running down his face.

"Shh little man. Daddy got you and let's get you ready for the day," Draco said picking Harry up and taking him to his little room to get change his nappy and get him dress for the day.

After an hour of fighting with Harry to get change and everything, they were both in the kitchen eating breakfast. Harry was still mad at his daddy. He wanted mommy this was mommy time and not daddy time. Daddy time is when he came home from work and they play games with each other and he feeds me dinner. 

Harry was very stressed out because he like his schedule and his schedule to stay the same. Harry started to cry and his magic was going all over the place. The plates were floating and moving in circles. The sink was spraying water everywhere. The glasses were breaking and then remolding back to glasses. 

Draco was trying to calm down Harry and take him to the quiet room. The quiet room is the only room in the house where magic cant work. He just needs to get to Harry. Nothing was working. Harry was blocking him from getting to him. 

Ron came running the stairs to see what was going on. Then he saw it. Ron knows what was wrong. Harry was stressing out and need to calm down and get back to his schedule. Ron came up to Harry slowly and pick him up. Harry calm down once he knows his mommy was holding him. He just needed his mommy.


	11. Chapter 10

Harry POV

Mommy was holding me tight to his chest. He was humming a song to me and rocking me side to side. I slowly stop crying and felt bad for what I did to daddy. Was I going to get time out now for doing that? I didn't mean to do that. I start to breathe fast and mommy made me look at him and he calms me down again.

"Harbear what's wrong baby?" Mommy asked me.

"I don't want to get in trouble. I didn't mean to do this. I just wanted my mommy," I said looking down.

"Raven, you are not going to be in trouble. I knew you were going to throw a fight because mommy was not feeling good and you like to have a schedule. Just know that I love you so much ok," Daddy said and went to hug me from behind.

"Dray honey me and Har are going to the quiet room. Can you fix us our breakfast and then you can head to work. I will let you know if I do get worse ok," mommy said as me and him walk to the quiet room.

"Yes I will do that for you two." daddy said.

We get to the quiet room and mommy puts me down. I walked to my treehouse that is in the room. In the treehouse, there was a little bed for me. I lay down and look at the stars that was painted on the cellaring. Mommy sat on the steps to my treehouse.

"Har you know that we love you right and we both will do anything for you right?" mommy asked me.

"Yes, mommy I know that. I love you and daddy a lot. When can we see ma and poppa?" I asked turning to mommy.

"We can do that this weekend. It's family weekend and you can see all our aunts and uncles. Also granny and papa and aunt Nichole and uncle Alec is going to be there when we have our panic," mommy said. 

"Breakfast is here Red and Raven," daddy called. I climb down and hugged him. Mommy took the food and sat on the ground. I sat on daddy's lap. All three of us ate the yummy breakfast casoral. 

Then daddy got up and hugged me and kiss my forehead and did the same to mommy but on his lips. He said bye and left for work. Me and mommy played in the playroom and then watch movies and we both took a nap together. It was a good day and I can't wait to see ma, poppa, granny, and papa this weekend with all my aunts and uncles.


	12. Chapter 11

Ron Pov

The rest of the week went great. Harry was worried about me because I keep getting morning sickness but it's normal for what stage I am at. I have not told my parents or Draco parents yet. I think they will think something is weird when we leave today. 

Harry also has been very clingy to me. I think it because he knows something is going to change and it is but we are going to get through this together. Also, Draco has been working at home a lot more and watching over me. We moved Harry's crib into our room so he can be close to me at all times. Harry has been wanting to sleep in his crib more than ever that was another reason to move the crib. 

Right now Harry is taking a nap in his crib and I am packing while Draco on a house visit. It's been a quiet day but I have gotten sick a lot today. Harry is being really cute while he sleeps while he is sucking on his dummy. While his green blanket is over his head. His arms around his stuffed deer Prongs and his stuffed snake called mama. 

I finished packing for Harry which is not that hard to do. All I have to pack is his medicine, enough nappies for a weekend, his set of dummies that he likes, his pants, shorts, t-shirts, hoodies, and his favorite clock that he got from Tom. Which he should be there also with Severus and their little boy Lincoln. He is four years old and is so cute. 

I am what our baby will be or if we are going to have more than one. What will he look like and will he be ok with one of his dads acting like a little? All these thoughts are going through my head. I want my baby's life to be happy and healthy and loved no matter what. I also want a big family, I mean I am six out of seven kids and Draco is the middle child of three and Harry is an only child. I want his baby to know what a big family is. 

I just got all my clothes laid out when I heard Harry screaming and rolling around. He was having a nightmare again and it's been a long time. I watch him and I just wanted to wake him up but I knew I could not. Then he sits up crying and looking around. I grab his glasses and put them back on his face. Then he looks at me and made grabby hands with his tear stan face and he was still crying. 

I pick him up and walk us to his little room. I sat in the rocking chair and rock us back and forth. I held him close to me and rub his back. Harry was holding on tight to my shirt and his head on my chest. I sang a twinkle twinkle little star to him. After around fifteen minutes he finally calms down. Harry looked at me with his face wet from him crying. I took his blanket that I grab when I pick him up and whip his tears away. I kissed his forehead then his nose. 

Harry smiled a little bit and cuddle back into me. We sat there for a good time. Just relaxing and cuddle with each other. I like having mommy time and I can't wait to have it with more kids and have Harry playing with them. Having noise full of our big house in New Deer Scotland. We have a lot of lands and have a magic board so the muggles could not tell just walk in on us doing magic. I pull out my wand and Accio my phone and make a bottle for Harry. I warm it for him and gave it to him and he sucked on it. 

Draco came home and walked into where we were. He looks at us and smiled and walked over to us. He picks up Harry who was still drinking his bottle and cuddle to Draco. 

"He had a nightmare when I was packing our bags. I just got him to calm down. I think it was a pretty bad one.," I said as Draco was swing side to side. 

"He has not had one in two weeks. I bet it was bad. Did you give him his meds?" Draco asked looking at Harry.

"No, I just got them packed in our bag to leave for my parents tonight. Remember we have to be there by six o'clock tonight and it three already," I snap at Draco. Then I just realized what I said and looked down. 

"It's ok, me and Harry will pack the rest won't we little man," Draco said and Harry giggled and nodded yes. I smiled and got up and went to the kitchen to get myself some food. 

An hour later we were all ready to leave. Harry was holding tight to Draco as we were going to apparition to my parent's house and Harry does not like apparitions. Everything was stuck and put in our pockets and I grab on to Draco and us apparition to my parent's house. 

We landed in a field right outside of my house and Harry was shaking and crying. We stood there for a good ten minutes for Harry to calm down. We walk to my old home and knock on the door.


	13. Chapter 12

Harry Pov

I was still in mommy's arms and hiding in his neck. I hate apparition. The tightest and the close space reminds me of what mama used to do with me. Mommy was trying to calming me down by rubbing my back and swing side to side. It was helping and I was slowly calming down. Then the door open and poppa was on the other side. I made grabby hands for my poppa (Author). I wanted to be held by him. I have not seen him in a long time and I need my poppa.

"I see someone wants me. Come here my little Har," Poppa said when he picked me up from mommies arms. I cuddle into him and he smelled like food and clean clothes. It helps me calm down more. We all walked into the house and mommy and daddy were talking to poppa while I played with poppa shirt. It was so cool with all the buttons and the different colors.

Then I heard ma voice that just came through the kitchen. I love my ma she makes the best food even better from daddy and mommy. She came into the living room where we were all standing and talking while I was not talking but I was with them. Ma came up to mommy and daddy and kissed them both on the cheek when she came to me and poppa.

"There my little baby. How are you baby?" ma said kissing my cheek and rubbing my back.

"Good, me got scawed when we went pop and was dawk and in a tube. Me did not like that at all ma," I said looking at my ma and then at poppa.

"It's ok. You are with us now Harbear and you can spend time with us tonight and eat yummy food," Poppa said.

"Aww poor baby, I know that it is scary but its the fast way to get me us and this is going to be a fun weekend with us. We are going to do a lot of fun things," Ma said and then pick me up from poppa arms.

We all sit down in the living room. The grown-ups were talking at we got here at four in the afternoon. Mommy wanted to get here early and I miss my nap time. I cuddle into my Ma more and slowly start to go to sleep as they talked. Ma heartbeat and when she talks it makes me relax more and more.

Two hours later

I wake up in someone arms. It does not feel like ma, poppa, mommy, or daddy. There is a lot of voices and they were being loud and they were laughing. I start to move so I can get away from the noise. But there was no way to get away from the noise. I whin loud to let the person holding me that I was and wanted to sleep more. 

"Guys quiet down Har just woke up from you guys," some male said really loud.

"He needs to wake up anyway or he will not sleep tonight," Daddy said far away.

"Sorry Har we did not mean to wake you up," everyone said.

I felt someone rub my back and bouse me up and down. I slowly start to wake up and was sucking on my binkie more as I was. I look who was holding me and it was Bi (Bill). He looked down at me and smile right next to him was Flowew (Fleur). I slowly looked around and saw Charchar (Charlie) talking to Gingin (Ginny). Fweddy(Fred) was talking to Gowey (George) with two giwls I do not know. Pewcy was reading a book two his year old girl.

I look at Charchar and made grabby hands and whin to get him to look at me. He final did and Bi passed me to him. I cuddle into more then Bi. Charchar smells like smoke and dwagons and I love dwagons. Charchar smiled and held me tight. Gingin was cooing on how cute I was and rubbing my back. I was asking Charchar questions about dwagons and how they were doing. I really want to go where Charchar works so I can see one for myself. Maybe I can touch one and maybe talk to it since I can talk to snakes and other things like snakes.

Soon everyone was playing with me and doing magic to keep me happy. I love when my anties and uncles to this to me. Time goes by fast and I love how they do so many different things. Then someone pick me up from the ground and I scream until I saw it was mommy and hug him tight because he scared me. I started to cry because I thought of mama when she did that to me so much and throw me around or just drag me by my arm or leg.

Mommy looks worried and started to go to a quiet room in the house. He was calming me down and saying he was sorry that he did not mean too. Soon daddy came and was hugging mommy from behind and helping too. I know they did not mean to do it but things scare me easily and I get flashbacks too. After I calm down and told mommy that it was ok and that I love him and everything, us three went to the kitchen to eat dinner with everyone.

It was good food and I ate a lot. Daddy and mommy were happy with that and everything. I am still really small and skinny and I need to be a stwong big boy for them. Everyone was laughing and talking. I just listen to them and played with my Pwongs on mommy lap. It was a good day and was sad that it was almost done. Soon we move to the living room and I playing with Charchar, Gingin, Bi, and Flower. We were building things and playing dwagon. It was so much fun until I crawled into Gingin's lap and cuddle with her.

I was getting sleepy and I did not know what time it was. I put my thumb in my mouth and suck on it because daddy was my binkie. I grab Pwongs and pulled him close to my chest. Gingin said something to someone and I was moved to someone. I looked up and saw it was daddy. I cuddle deep into him and felt him pull my thumb out and put my binkie in. He wraps me in a blanket and rubs my back helping me to fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 13

Draco Pov

I woke to Ron getting up and going to the bathroom to throw up. I got up and look to see if he was doing ok. I walk into the bathroom and see Ron bend over. I go over to him rub his back and made him that I am through for him. After he was done we went back to our room to check on Har. 

He was still asleep in bed cuddle to his prongs. I got in bed and pulled Harry into my lap. Har stayed asleep still in my arms as I got up and change him into a new nappy and new clothes. 

"Don't wake him up today is going to be a busy day. Today is the family panic and he is going to run around and play. I do not want a grumpy Harry later," Ron said as we were getting dress. 

"I totally agree. He can be really a handful when he tired and grumpy. But I think it is going to happen no matter what," I said when I put on a green tank top with jeans shorts. I pick up Harry and headed down the stairs to the rest of the family. Ron was still looking for something to wear. 

I saw my mom and dad and my brother and sister sitting at the table talking to some of Ron family. I sat down at the table with Harbear cuddle to my neck. Molly came by and gave me my breakfast and Harrys too. 

"How really harrying doing Draco?" my dad asked as I was eating. 

"He is getting better. He is finally ok with being a little but he still has nightmares and flashbacks. He still has a long way to go. Dr. Snape and his boyfriend help Harry understand that it was not the dark lord fault at all. His weight is still really low and he needs to eat more and get some meat on him," I said as I was eating. 

"Thats good. He seems better and looks better too. This is still a long road ahead and we still do not what is there to come the longer he stays with you and what he remembers," my mom said as he long at me than Harry. "Can I hold him and wake him so I can see his cute little face,"

"Yeah, you can. I have to go check on Ronny anyway," I said. 

I gave my mom Harbear and went up to our room to check on Ron. He was laying on the bed holding his stomach crying. I got on the bed and pulled Ron to me. I knew this was a hard time for him and he was supposed to tell him and my family about him being pregnant. 

It had been two months and everything is new with us and we are hiding it from Harry. We both do not know how he will feel and the rest of the family. I just hold my boyfriend close to me and hope everything today will be ok and nothing will go wrong. I don't think Harry will get bad. I think he will be happy with it and everything. 

Its everyone else I am worried about and how they will think about it and act about it. I think Molly and Auther will be happy about a grandchild and everything. But my parents are the ones I'm worried about. They like the old ways were you date and then get married and then have kids. This is not happing with us so what will they think about this.


	15. Chapter 14

Ron Pov  
After about an hour later and I finally calm down. Me and Draco went to go downstairs. Harry was on Cissy's lap and Lucius was reading Harry a book. It was so cute and Adorable. I stood at the doorway watching them. Draco came behind me and gave me a backward hug.

I know this is moving fast but sometimes life is that. I need to get over it. I am pregnant and I am not giving up on my baby. I don't care if my family does not like it but I am going to have a baby and everything. I just hope Harry will be happy with having a son.

I finally sat down and got something to eat. As I was eating and watching Harry talking to and playing with Cissy and Lucius. Finally, after I got done eating, and was helping pick up the table and helping mom out. Harry looked at me and made grabby hands at me. I wanted over to him and pick him up. I miss having the morning with my boy. 

We first found out that Harry liked having a morning full of cuddles and love. He needed some quiet time with me or Draco to know that we are always there for him. This did not care much even if mine or Draco parents wanted to spend some time with him in the morning he would always want me or Draco to hold him and spend time with us. But most of the time it was just me because of Draco work schedule. 

So I sat Harry on the counter and started washing the dishes the muggle way. Harry always like playing with the bubbles and helping me with the dishes. Mom and Cissy were making food for the family picnic this afternoon. Harry was still in his PJs and is very clingy. I just hope this will be a good day. 

Later in the day.

I got Harry dress in some jeans and a nice shirt. I also put him in Draco sweatshirt because it is really windy outside and I know Harry gets cold really easily. I pick him up and we head outside. All my siblings and Dracos are all here. We walk out the door and Harry wanted down so I put him down and watch him run to everyone. 

I walk over to Nichole and started talking to her. She is like a sister to me and I tell you about my life. I am going to tell her about me being pregnant and see how she will react. I hope she takes it well and help me feel better when I tell everyone later. 

"Hey Nikki, how are you?" I asked her when I hugged her.

"Oh Ron, I am good and you?" she said. 

"I guess good. I need to tell you something and I also need your opponent," I said looking at her and around us. There were not many people around us and They could not hear us. 

"What is it you wanted to talk about Ron?" Nichole asked. She looked worried and everything.

"I'm pregnant and I do not know how to tell everyone and tell Harry?" I said looking down and in a small voice.

"Omg! Are you joking with me right now?" Nichole said looking at me and then around to see if anyone heard her.

"No, I am not joking. I am pregnant and Draco knows and we are both kinda scared on what will happen with Harry and both our families. I am scared. We did not mean to let this happen but it did and I do not regret it at all," I said looking at her and showing her that I am not lying or joking around. 

"I am so happy for you. I did not see this happening so soon. I thought you would wait for two more years. But everything is going to be ok. I am so happy for you and Draco. You two will make great parents. How you raise Harry and making sure he is ok all the time. You got this. I bet the whole family will be happy too. It happens to everyone," She said and gave me another hug. 

We talk about other things as we watching Harry play around and everyone getting along. Bills and Fleur's son was playing with a tag with Harry and Ginny. Everyone else was talking and laughing. It was good to see everyone together again. 

When it was time to eat. I made up my mind to tell everyone the good news. I pick up Harry and pulled Draco close to me. I whispered to him that I was going to tell everyone the good news. He smiled at me and held me close and he kissed Harbears head.

"Hey, Everyone I would like to tell you something. I have good news. I am pregnant with a child," I said very loudly so everyone would hear. Harry looked at us with a confused look. Everyone else was shocked and was quiet for a long time. Then my mom finally came running to me and then gave me a hug. She was so happy for us and everything. Then everyone else started to come to us and telling us how happy they were of us and wish us luck. Soon we have to explain to Harry want this means and if he will be ok with this. We will also have to tell him when he is in normal headspace too.


	16. Chapter 15

Harry POV (Harry starts out at a 1 or 2 headspace to a 6-year-old headspace. )

Mommy said that he was pwangent. What does that mean? Does that mean they are going to weplase me. Do they do not wove me any mowe. This is just a lot to take in wright now. As I am sitting in my mommy's arms; all I want to do it get out of them. I do not want to be near anyone. I know I would not have trusted them at all. They just want to replace me like mama did. I am nothing to them.

I start to kick and wiggle out of mommy's hold and finally, he puts me on the ground. I look at them and I see they are busy talking and everyone is busy talking so I take my chance and run. I do not know where I am going but I am just running. This is way too much for me and everything. They told me so many times that they love me and cared for me and that they will never leave me. That we are a family. Now it is all a lie. Everyone lies to me.

After a long time of running, I stop because I am tired. I am still mad and I can feel my magic wanted to get out. So I let it get out and do whatever it wants to do. Next thing I know I am getting sucked into a tight tube and traveling somewhere I do not know where.

I land on my button soft ground. I look around and I am in someone's house. I stay where I am at. I am way too scared to move and to look around this house. I pull my knees to my chest and lay on my side. Make me into a tight ball hoping everything will be ok.

Snape Pov

I heard a loud pop coming from downstairs. I look at Tom to see if he heard it too and he did by his look. So we both head downstairs to see who came or what that it was. When we both came down the stairs I see Harry in a tight ball rocking back and forth. I walk over to me very slowly. I am going into doctor mode to see what is wrong with him.

"Hey, Harry why are you here bubby," I said sitting down next to him.

"My magic sent me here," he said in a very small voice. I look at Tom and see him give me a sad smile. He sat on the couch and wait and listen to what is going to happen.

"Does your mommy and daddy know you their buddy?" I ask. He shook his head no as he had tears in his eyes.

"Mommy and daddy don't love me anymore. They are going to replace me," Harry said as he cries. I wonder what he means and thought he might be having another flashback and this has happened before where his magic has brought him to me so I can help him. But that as not happen in four months.

"Why do you think that buddy. You know they love you so much and since you are here without telling them. I bet they are very worried about you and are looking for you everywhere," I said and then look at Tom to tell Ron and Draco that Harry is here with us and do not come because he is not in a good mental state I said to him. He went out of the room and then Harry sat up.

"They lie to me as mama did to me all the time. Mommy and daddy are pwangent whatever that means. They are going to replace me," Harry said as he climbed into my lap and crying. I held him close and let him cry.

I think about what Harry just told me. Maybe Ron and Draco have not explained this to Harry yet and they told their family first. I know they were going to a family get today this weekend. We were invited but we did not go because we thought we were not needed.

They must be feeling so bad about what happened to Harry and so worried. They care for him like a boyfriend. They want the best for me and they will do any for him. Being a boyfriend to a little is very hard. It's also being a parent but you also are not. For their case, it's not because they make love with each other and do sexual things. It just so happens that Harry is a little.

Tom walks in and sits behind me and holds me and Harry. We sat there for a while before he spoke. "They both know he is here now. They were very worried and Ron was crying because he knows they should have told Harry first and not the family. They said to keep him for the rest of the night and they will pick him up tomorrow and you guys will talk to him about this," Tom said.

Then I thought about how me and Tom want to have a little of our own or kids. We know we can get pregnant and wizards can get pregnant up to 200 years old and me and Tom are both in our 40s. Tom not born in the time that old crazy man said he was. We just don't know what we want and if we are ready yet. Plus we are both scared of how it will go.


	17. Chapter 16

Ron Pov

I put down Harry as he was wiggling in my arms as people were coming to us. I knew he must be confused as heck about all this happening. I felt so bad that we did not sit down with Harry in a little and big space to explain this to him. I wanted to get away from everyone and tell my boyfriend and explain want was going on and how he was feeling about this. 

I finally got away from family and friends and I started looking for Harry. I got not find him so I went inside the house to see if Harry was there. I went all over the house and he was nowhere to be found. Also, his magic was not in the house and it was weak meaning he was not been in the house at all besides the morning. I was freaking out. I know I did wrong. Why did I rush this? Why did Draco not were a condom when we had sex? Why did we not talk to Harry about this? 

I was having a panic attack and I could not find my little boyfriend. I felt my world falling apart right in front of me. I fall to the ground and thinking about what I have done wrong for my sweet little boyfriend. I just lay there thinking all the things I have done wrong to him. 

Draco Pov

I look around for Ron and Harry because I could not see them or find them. Maybe he is telling Harry what is going on and everything in the house. So I walk to the house and see what is going on and how it was going. 

I walk in and see Ron on the floor having a panic attack. I wonder what the heck is going on. I go to him and see if I can calm him down and see what is really happening. I sat on the floor and pull Ron on my lap and hug him tight to calm him down. As I did that I kept hearing him say that is all his fault and that why he left us. Why is he saying that and where is Harbear anyway. 

Finally, after an hour Ron as calms down and was telling me everything. That Harry was missing and he thinks he ran away because we did not tell him that he was pregnant and he thinks we don't love him. Ron as keeping saying he messed up and we should have sat down and talked to him so he would understand what is going on. He felt so bad and everything. Ron was still crying about our missing little boyfriend. 

I went outside after Ron said he wants to stay inside and just wait. He could not handle looking for him and it was too rough for him. I understood completely what he was feeling and I was in an alpha mode right now. I got everyone around me and told them that Harry is missing. They all so shocked and that Harry ran away and why would he do so and so I had to tell them what was going on and what we did. 

We all started to look at around the borrow and around the area. We look at his magic left behind and anything else you could think wizards have to look for people. They found nothing but a magic that was Harry in one spot but it was a mile away from the house and it told us he went to someone's house. It did not tell who or where. I was getting worried and scared for him. It was also dark and we only found was Harry magic took him somewhere. 

When this did happen it would go to Dr. Snape and his boyfriend Tom. Harry's magic felt safe with his mind healer when things got tough and he was over realm about things that were going on or with us. This time the reason was us not telling Harry about Ron being pregnant and everything. I walk back to the house and went to our room where Ron was laying on the bed crying. We did mess up and it's all our fault. I could have just ruined all our progress with Harry right now. 

After what felt like hours up in our room thinking about what we did wrong. There was a knock on the door and then it open. Tom poked his head in and gave us a sad smile. 

"Hey boys, how are you?" Tom asked as he came full and sitting down in a chair in the room. 

"Not good. It's our fault Harry left us. We should have told him what was going on before telling everyone," Ron said crying and sitting up in the bed. 

"Yea, it's our fault we should have told him," I said holding Ron. 

"I can disagree or agree with what you said but I want to know what is going on with you too and why you keep it from Harry," Tom said looking at us in an understanding way. 

"At first we did not know that I was pregnant we thought I just had a stomach bug. But when it lasted for more than two weeks. I know it was not a stomach bug and Draco ran some tests on me and we found out that we were pregnant. I was so shocked about what was going on and we did not plan for this to happen for a long time. It was just a shock for me. I do not know how it was for Dray," Ron said looking down at his lap. 

"I was feeling the same thing really. I did not what this to happen so quickly but I did not want to kill the baby in Ron so we kept it. We were thinking about how to tell Harry and we wanted to tell Big Harry first before little Harry. But Harry was in little space a lot the past two weeks. So we were then thinking about how to tell little Harry. But then the family panic came and Ron talks to my sister and told him to tell everyone while we were all together. Then we could tell Harry. But as you see it did not go as plan," I said putting my face in Ron's shoulder. 

"I see. You did not know how to do it. Well, Harry is with us and is really little and stress out. He and Sev are talking right now. I think it best that you come over tomorrow and us five will have a talk and tell him about the pregnancy and what that means and what will happen to Harry. Harry might stay with us for a while to fully calm down and everything. You guys can still come over but you have to gain his trust for you both," Tom said looking at us and lean forward with a sad smile.

I look at Ron and he looked at me. We shared a look. We would do anything for our little boyfriend. If it takes gaining his trust and him spending time with Sev and Ton so be it. I look up at Tom and nodded my head to what he said. He came over to us and gave us a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He also said he will send an owl to tell us what time to come over to talk to Harry. Then he left the room and we both laid back down and fall asleep without Harry but we know one day we will come back to us and we knew we did wrong.


End file.
